chibivampirefandomcom-20200222-history
Brigitte Braunlich
Brigitte Braunlich (ブリジット・ブラウンリック, Burijitto Buraunrikku) is one of the antagonists of Chibi Vampire. She is a powerful vampire who seeks the Spring of Psyche, a vampire that produces blood which, if consumed by vampires, will increase fertility. Her family has controlled the Psyche for many generations until James Marker convinced Cecilia Armash, whose family produces the Psyche every thousand years, to allow her daughter Calera to marry into the Marker family. Appearance Brigitte has white-blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a mercury color dress and is a full vampire. Personality Brigitte is a troubled and deadly vampire with a violent streak. History (left), Brigitte's ex-husband and Robert, two of the Braunlichs.]] .]] Brigitte used Yuriya Tachibana and her uncle, Glark, to search for and capture the new Psyche, Karin Maaka. The Braunlichs planned to impregnate Karin with one of their own blood to continue the Psyche lineage, but rather disturbed by Henry's call, in which the Marker declared war with them. After Karin was rescued, Ren guarded Brigitte during the daytime so she can't get away, controlling her with sex. Months after Karin's rescue, Brigitte called to let Ren know she is pregnant with his child, the first vampire child conceived since Anju Maaka, a son named Rei. She also stated that she had seperated with her current husband, Gilbert. Her news shocked and chilled Ren completely. As a result he's shown indifference towards her and Rei, seemed very unwanting to see his son. One thing is definite he wants nothing to do with Brigitte, in regards to relationships. Though she's stated twice she wanted to be with Ren, he appeared to want nothing more to do with her. And just stated that sex was only to keep her under control. A factor that she helped kidnap Karin, is probably still one reason he will never want to do anything with her; as Ren is fiercely protective of his family. Even as his son grew up, Ren never saw his son. Brigitte would happily see Ren again when he came to Kanon's defense. Though judging by his shock looked, she most likely just "caught" him and assumed he wanted to reconcile and be lovers. Though its clear he doesn't want that. Powers & Abilities Relationships Gallery Trivia * Her surname ブラウンリック (romaji: Buraunrikku) shares similar pronunciation with the German word Bräunlich "brownish". The word itself is an uncommon German surname. * Her given name ブリジット (romaji: Burijitto), on another hand, is a popular Celtic/Irish/Germanic name for females. Some of the popular variants are Bridget, Bridgette, Brigid, Brigit, Brygit, etc. * If one tracks the family tree, Calera was Bridget's first cousin, therefore making Ren her second cousin. Thus making her impregnating incest. * Bridget is shown to be somewhat delusional, as she thought Karin would return to the Baunlichs if Kenta was killed. What she did not consider was Karin might seek revenge on her. *Brigitte does not appear in the anime. References Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Braunlichs Category:Manga Only